harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cow (AWL)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Cows are animals available in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life ''and ''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Cows are available to purchase from the ledger. At the start, you will only be able to buy a regular black and white cow. However, as the years pass, you will be able to purchase different types of cows. Male bulls are also available to purchase. 'Cost'Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com Each cow has a different buying price, depending on both the breed of the cow and the sex. Healthy adult cows will sell for half of the price you purchased them for.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com Calves will sell for much less, since they are not fully grown cows.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com 'Care' Healthy adult cows must be fed twice a day. They can be put out into the pasture during good weather to graze and eat grass, or they can be fed fodder inside the barn. Cows runs the risk of getting sick and possibly dying if they are left out in the rain or are not fed. Sick cows can be cured with Animal Medicine. Talking to, hugging, brushing, milking by hand, or hand feeding fodder to a cow can increase its affection. A cow who is not washed and brushed on a regular basis will become dirty. If you try to interact with a cow when it is sleeping or eating, it will react negatively. Raising the affection level of a cow raises the chance that it will produce higher quality milk. 'Products'Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com Each breed of fully grown cow will produce milk. The selling price of each bottle depends on the quality of milk and breed of cow. Cows can be milked by hand, by using the milker, or by using the milking room if one has been built. Milking by hand will improve the affection with your cow faster, but using a milker may be a good idea if you are trying to get your son to be a scientist or archaeologist. The milker also takes less stamina than milking by hand does.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com A female cow can be milked twice a day and can produce a maximum of 8 bottles of milk per day.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com In Summer, cows will always produce less milk (most likely due to the heat). The amount of milk produced can also depends on how much food the cow has had and how long it has been since they last gave birth.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com Sick cows will not produce milk, and pregnant cows who are close to giving birth will also not produce milk. Milk Regular Cow Marble Cow Brown Cow Star Cow Butter Butter and Cheese can be made after the Milk Processing Room has been built. Turning milk into butter or cheese will fetch a better selling price than if you were to just sell the milk on its own. Regular Cow Marble Cow Brown Cow Star Cow Cheese Regular Cow Marble Cow Brown Cow Star Cow 'Pregnancy' Unlike most other traditional Harvest Moon games, pregnancy is required for cows to continue milk production. A fully grown female cow will give milk for a year, but will stop after this period.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com She must become pregnant and give birth before she will regularly produce milk again. After giving birth, the cow will produce milk for another year before another pregnancy is required.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com If there is an adult bull on the farm, he may mate with any female cow by chance for free without a Miracle Potion, assuming he is well looked after and happy.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com A more reliable method, however, is to buy Miracle Potion to impregnate your cow with. The cost of Miracle Potion depends on the breed of cow. After using a Miracle Potion, pregnancy will usually occur within three days.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com Every cow, regardless of type, will be pregnant for three full seasons before giving birth.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com You can monitor your cow's condition by talking to her every day. As the date of the birth draws closer, her udder will turn a bright pink color. Your cow must be isolated from all other animals six days before she delivers.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com There can only be one isolation pen in the barn at once, meaning that you are only able to have one cow give birth per season.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com If the barn is full of animals already, there will be no room for the calf, and pregnancy will not occur. You will first need to make room in your barn and have one free space for an animal. 'Calf Care' After a calf is born, it will need to be kept in a special hutch for the next 10 days.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com The hutch is automatically supplied and does not need to be purchased. After giving birth, the mother cow will now provide a special kind of milk called "Mother's Milk." This special milk should be given to the newborn calf while it is still young to ensure it's health. This should be done twice a day. The calf can also be given regular milk from another cow or fed fodder as an alternative. Feeding a calf is the most important step in making sure that it will not get sick. 10 days following the birth, the calf will leave the hutch. It no longer requires Mother's Milk, and can be fed a normal diet of fodder or grass. Because the cow is still immature, it cannot be milked. It takes a full 30 days for a young cow to mature into an adult cow.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animal Care FAQ by DarcieC ign.com After this time period, it will be able to be milked like a regular adult cow. 'References' Category:Animals Category:Cow Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Animals Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Animals